Zwei Hälften einer Seele
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Elladan und Elrohir suchen Trost nach dem Verlust ihrer Mutter. Rating? Hmm zwischen PG13 und R. Erklärung im Inhalt.


Autoren: Borrible und Galadriel 

Rating: R wegen dezent slashigen Situationen, obwohl… darauf komm ich gleich noch zu sprechen, also lest noch die A/N ;)

Inhalt: Elladan und Elrohir suchen Trost nach dem Verlust ihrer Mutter.

A/N: Ist diese Geschichte Slash? Ist es Inzest? Ich würde sagen nein. Borrible und ich haben uns lange darüber unterhalten. Hier geht es einfach darum, dass 2 gleiche Hälften einer Seele Nähe und Geborgenheit suchen, und Trost von dem, was sie durchleiden mussten. Nichts von dem, was sie tun, ist sexueller Natur und hat unserer Meinung nach nichts mit Erotik zu tun. Ich denk mal, wenn unsere Gesellschaft Zärtlichkeiten ein wenig anders einstufen würde, würden wir viel öfter Knuddeln und Küssen, nur wenn wir unschuldige Zärtlichkeiten austauschen wollen, Geborgenheit und Vertrauen suchen, ohne dass uns dies auf eine sexuelle Art und Weise erregt. 

Zum Inhalt: Wir haben uns vorhin gefragt, wie genau das damals war mit Celebrian. Leider hat Wolle Krege sie nicht mal im Handbuch der Weisen erwähnt, und auf Encyclopedia of Arda steht auch nix genaues über den Überfall. Ich meine jedoch, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass Elrohir der jenige war, der sie fand, während Elladan mit Glorfindel die Ork-Horde verfolgte. Falls dies nicht richtig ist, sagts mir, denn ich würds echt gern genau wissen. An sonsten ist es aber für dieses Ficlet nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. 

So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch, also sagt uns bitte eure Meinung dazu.

**Zwei Hälften einer Seele**

Regen prasselte auf den kalten Steinboden des Balkons vor ihrem Schlafgemach, als Elladan die Bettdecke schützend über sich zog, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, die sich in dem Raum ausbreitete. Doch schlimmer noch schien die Kälte in seinem Herzen, die ihn erfasst hatte, seitdem seine Mutter in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt war. Er fühlte sich leer, ausgedörrt und dumpf. Niemand hatte ihr helfen können, niemand hatte verhindern können, dass sie langsam dem Leben entschwand, so lange sie noch in Mittelerde verweilte, dem Ort, an dem ihr unvorstellbares Grauen widerfahren war. Und so hatten sie sie ziehen lassen müssen, fort von hier, weit übers Meer. Elladan fragte sich, ob er sie je wieder sehen würde. Der starke Regen kam ihm fast so vor, als weinten die Wolken um das furchtbare Schicksal von Celebrían und auch um ihn und seinen Bruder. 

Ein leises Schluchzen drang plötzlich durch die Stille, die zuvor nur von den herabfallenden Regentropfen unterbrochen wurde. Elrohir schien den Abschied noch schwerer zu verkraften als Elladan. Langsam stand er auf und ging zu dem Bett, das unweit von seinem stand. Schon seit ihrer Geburt hatten die beiden Zwillinge ein Zimmer geteilt, und nie hatten sie daran gedacht, dies zu ändern, selbst, als sie längst alt genug waren, in eigenen Zimmern zu schlafen. Dafür hatten sie die Gegenwart des anderen viel zu sehr genossen. Sie hatten einander schon immer gebraucht und nun umso mehr. 

Elladan setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und legte seine Hand sanft auf den Rücken seines Bruders, der leise in sein Kopfkissen hinein weinte. 

„Ich bin da", sagte er und streichelte über den bebenden Körper seines jüngeren Zwillings. „Ich bin hier."

Elladan hatte richtig vermutet – der jüngere der beiden Zwillinge wurde mit den Gedanken an seine Mutter, mit dem, was ihr widerfahren war und ihrer Abreise kaum fertig. Sein ganzes Leben lang war sie bei ihnen gewesen, war im Grunde der Mittelpunkt der ganzen Familie, deren Mitglieder sie geliebt hatten wie kaum jemand anderen … und nun war sie plötzlich fort. Selbst der Gedanke daran, dass es ihr dort, wo sie nun war, wohl besser ging, konnte Elrohir kaum trösten. Vielleicht war er einfach zu egoistisch, so sehr an seinen eigenen Schmerz zu denken als daran, dass es wohl wirklich das Beste war. Und dieser Gedanke lastete ebenfalls schwer auf seinem Herzen. 

Als Elrohir die Hand seines Bruders auf seinem Rücken spürte, schien es ihm, als würde von dieser Berührung eine Wärme ausgehen, die er so verzweifelt suchte, die er brauchte. Die geflüsterten Worte waren wie Balsam für seine Seele, nur zu wissen, dass sein Bruder bei ihm war, mit ihm diesen Albtraum durchlebt hatte – und noch immer für ihn da war. 

„Oh, El …", flüsterte er, während er sich aufsetzte und weiteren Trost in der Umarmung seines Zwillingsbruders suchte.

Elladan zog ihn in seine schützenden Arme, während er sich selbst auf das Bett legte, und so ruhten sie lange Zeit eng umschlungen und keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie brauchten nicht zu sprechen, um den anderen zu verstehen, denn schon immer hatten sie eine sehr enge Verbindung zueinander gehabt, sodass sie sich ohne Worte verstanden. Elladan wiegte seinen bebenden Bruder zärtlich in seinen Armen, während die Tränen sein Hemd benässten, ebenso wie er auch die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen eigenen Wangen spürte. 

Zu viel war geschehen in diesem letzten Jahr, als dass sie es einfach hätten verkraften können. Und so sehr sie auch wussten, dass die Abreise ihrer Mutter die einzige Möglichkeit für sie war, am Leben zu bleiben, so sehr schmerzte die Trennung, und noch mehr schmerzte das Wissen um jenes, was mit ihr geschehen war – damals am Rothornpass. Elladan wusste, dass auch Elrohir dies niemals vergessen würde, und doch war der jüngere der beiden derjenige gewesen, der ihre Mutter gefunden hatte, der sie vor den Orks gerettet, ihre Schreie gehört, ihre Pein gesehen hatte. Zwar war Elladan nicht dort gewesen, er hatte seinem Bruder jedoch den Weg bereitet, die Orks abgelenkt, auf sich gezogen und zum größten Teil getötet, doch fühlte er durch seinen Bruder, wie es gewesen war. Seine Hand verschränkte sich mit der von Elrohir und sanft strich der mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Die Körperwärme seines Bruders zu spüren, ebenso die zärtlichen, tröstenden Berührungen, ließen Elrohirs Tränen letztendlich langsam versiegen und der Schmerz und die Trauer in seinem Herzen wurden für ein paar kostbare Momente zu einem dumpfen, aber hintergründigen Gefühl, zwar nicht verschwunden, aber dennoch zu ertragen. 

„Danke", flüsterte der jüngere Zwilling, ohne jedoch seinen Bruder anzusehen, und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Hals, den so vertrauten, angenehmen Duft einatmend. Er hatte ein wenig Angst, dass Elladan sich nun wieder in sein eigenes Bett zurückziehen würde … er brauchte die Nähe, jetzt mehr als sonst.

Doch Elladan spürte das Bedürfnis seines Bruders, denn es war auch sein eigenes. Zu wissen, dass sie immer für einander da waren, dass, wenn alles andere um sie herum zu zerfallen drohte, die andere Hälfte immer bei der einen war, brachte ihnen Trost und Zuversicht. Es gab sonst niemanden, der Elladan so gut verstand wie Elrohir und umgekehrt. Die meisten konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie tief diese Verbindung überhaupt ging, doch die beiden Söhne Elronds waren mehr als nur Brüder. Auch wenn sie einige Unterschiede hatten, so waren diese meist nur gering und beruhten auf unterschiedlichen Erfahrungen, doch letztendlich waren sie im Wesen eins, zwei Hälften einer Seele, die nichts und niemand auseinander reißen konnte, nicht einmal dieser Schmerz, denn selbst jetzt in einer Stunde der Trauer brachte er sie näher zusammen. Und dennoch war er da, bedrohlich wie ein Schatten, und die kurzen Momente des Trostes würden denen der Sorge weichen, so wusste Elladan. 

„Können wir überhaupt je wieder glücklich werden?" fragte er leise und wusste, dass sein Bruder die Frage verstand, weil auch er dasselbe gedacht hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Elrohir, froh, dass Elladan anscheinend nicht die Absicht hatte, sich zu bewegen. So suchte er sich eine bequemere Position und lag bald auf einer Seite, sein Kopf auf der Schulter seines Bruders liegend, einen Arm um dessen Oberkörper geschlungen. Ihre Beine hatten sich beinahe automatisch ineinander verschlungen. 

„Es scheint mir, als könne ich es nie wieder sein, doch die Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch so sein wird, dürfen wir dennoch nicht verlieren."

„Nein, denn das wäre unser Ende. Was wären wir ohne Hoffnung?" Er brauchte keine Antwort zu hören, um zu wissen, dass sein Bruder ihn verstanden hatte. Ebenso wie Elrohir genoss Elladan nun die Wärme des anderen, die Nähe, sowohl die körperliche als auch die geistige. Nur wünschte er sich, er könnte seinem Bruder etwas von der Verzweiflung nehmen, die er in seinem Herz spürte, denn sie war auch die seine. Was immer sie empfanden teilten sie miteinander, gutes und schlechtes, und so war es auch nun. Er küsste Elrohir sanft auf die Stirn und zog ihn enger an sich.

Eine lange Zeit war Elrohir still, lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen des Herzens seines Bruders und spürte das Heben und senken seiner Brust. Es war beruhigend, mehr als alles andere in den letzten Tagen, die Gegenwart des anderen so zu spüren - zu wissen, dass er nicht allein war. 

„Weißt du … Ich danke Eru jede Sekunde meines Daseins dafür, dass ich dich habe", flüsterte er irgendwann. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich ohne dich das alles überstehen würde."

„Und ich genauso wenig ohne dich", antwortete Elladan, während seine Hand sanft über Elrohirs Rücken streichelte. Beide wussten, dass sie ohne den anderen nur die einsame Hälfte eines Ganzen waren, doch so lange sie einander hatten, war ihre Seele heil, auch wenn viele Wunden sich nun durch ihre Herzen zogen, die lange Zeit brauchen würden, sich wieder zu schließen. 

„Versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir bleibst", sagte Elladan plötzlich, als ihn die Angst überkam, er könnte irgendwann auch noch seinen Bruder verlieren. Er fürchtete sich davor, mehr als vor allem anderen. Er fürchtete sich, dass seinem Zwilling etwas Schreckliches widerfahren könnte, wenn sie einmal getrennt warnen, oder gar schlimmer – dass er den Tod finden würde. Das würde Elladan nicht überleben, und genauso wenig Elrohir, wenn es anders herum geschehen sollte. Er zog den nun so zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper näher an sich, um diese Angst durch den engen Kontakt zu vertreiben.

Ein erstickter Laut entfloh Elrohirs Kehle, fast ein erneutes Schluchzen, als er Elladans Angst spürte. Bereitwillig ließ er sich noch näher an seinen Bruder ziehen, obwohl das kaum noch möglich war. Fast wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander, so schien es Elrohir und wieder spürte er, wie eine heiße Träne über seine Wange auf Elladans Hals rann bei der Vorstellung dessen, was hinter den Worten seines Bruder verborgen war. 

„Du weißt, dass wir immer zusammen sein werden", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Du weißt genau, dass es für uns beide immer nur einen Weg gibt, nie geteilte." Und obwohl sie sich in diesem Augenblick bereits so nahe waren, schien es ihm fast, als würde es nicht reichen und leise Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus, stumme Ängste, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Und auch Elladan fühlte die Angst des anderen. Er spürte tief in seinem Herzen, wie wahr die Worte seines Zwillings waren. Jeden Weg würden sie gemeinsam gehen, und sei es der in den Tod, doch daran wollte er nun nicht denken, auch wenn sich diese Gedanken immer wieder in sein Bewusstsein schlichen. Er spürte den verzweifelten Wunsch seines Bruders, als wäre es sein eigener, als hörte er Elrohirs Gedanken in seinem Bewusstsein, als spürte er sein Herz in der eigenen Brust schlagen. Auch wenn sie sich aneinander klammerten, sich eng umschlungen und aneinander festhielten, so war die eine Seele nie vollständig vereint, immer in zwei Hälften geteilt, die nie gänzlich zueinander finden würden, da sie in zwei getrennte Körper gesperrt waren.

Elrohir wusste, welche Gedanken seinen Bruder plagten, denn er selbst erlebte sie. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum Eru dies getan hatte, sie zu zwei verschiedenen Wesen zu machen. Doch musste er wiederum zugeben, dass es weit schlimmer hätte kommen können. Er und Elladan waren Zwillinge. Sie hätten irgendjemand sein können – die eine Hälfte womöglich im Norden geboren, die andere im Süden. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie nie zueinander gefunden, wären für immer unvollständig durch die Welt gewandert, immer auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem sie selbst nicht wussten, was genau es war. Doch es war nicht so und dafür war Elrohir unendlich dankbar. 

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und als sie sich wieder ein wenig an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt hatten, hob er leicht den Blick, wandte sein Gesicht dem seines Bruders zu und sah ihn an.

Wie als hätte er den Blick auf sich gespürt, schaute auch Elladan seinem Zwilling in die großen, grauen Augen und erblickte darin das Spiegelbild seiner selbst. Doch so viel mehr als nur sein Antlitz sah er dort, so viel Schmerz, so viel Angst aber auch Liebe, eine tiefe, unendliche Liebe, die sie beide gleichermaßen verspürten. Nicht nur jetzt, da sie einander in den Armen lagen, sondern stets war sie ihnen gegenwärtig. Sie strahlte aus den glänzenden Augen, stark und unerschütterlich. Einzig sie blieb unberührt von Leid und Pein, denn nichts in der Welt vermochte sie zu vernichten. Sie ging tiefer als jede andere Form der Liebe, weit über das hinaus, das zwei Lebewesen sonst aneinander band. Sie beruhte nicht auf oberflächlichen Gründen, nicht auf Körperlichkeit oder reiner Anziehung, nein, einzig und allein auf der Verbundenheit zweier Seelen, die ihr gesamtes Leben danach strebten, eins zu werden.

Zwar hatte Elrohir etwas sagen wollen, doch schien es ihm plötzlich unwichtig. Und warum sollte er es überhaupt tun? Elladan wusste doch, was er sagen wollte, auch, wenn es ihm selbst noch kaum klar war … Und letztendlich waren sie beide doch nur Wanderer, die Vollkommenheit suchten, so wie jede gute Seele dieser Welt. 

Seine Augenlider flatterten kurz und schlossen sich leicht, sein Gesicht näherte sich im selben Moment, in dem auch Elladan sich kaum merklich bewegte, seinem Bruder. Und selbst diese Berührung, das leichte Streifen ihrer Lippen aufeinander, sanft wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel, war nur ein weiterer Wunsch nach Trost und Nähe.

Für einen langen Moment verweilten sie in dieser zarten, unschuldigen Berührung. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie hielten sich eng umschlungen, sodass jeder von ihnen das Herz des anderen nah bei seinem schlagen spüren konnte – im selben Rhythmus. Ihre Lippen ruhten nur leicht aufeinander, bis sie dann begannen, sanft den Mund des anderen zu liebkosen. Nicht von Verlangen oder Begierde war der Kuss sondern voller tiefer Sehnsucht und dem Bedürfnis nach Zusammengehörigkeit.

Ein leises Seufzen kam über Elrohirs Lippen, aufgefangen von seinem Zwillingsbruder, der inzwischen seine Hand gehoben hatte, die sich fast flüchtig auf seine Wange legte. Wie als Antwort begannen die Finger des jüngeren über den Rücken des anderen zu streichen, genau wie Elladan es getan hatte, als er sich zuvor zu seinem Bruder ans Bett gesetzt hatte, um ihm zu helfen, seine Tränen zu verjagen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern während diesen ganzen Alptraumes, seit dem Tag, an dem er ihre Mutter gefunden hatte, eine so tröstende Berührung gespürt zu haben wie diese, die die beiden Brüder nun teilten. Und Elrohir wusste mehr denn je, dass er nicht alleine war.

Und nie würden sie alleine sein, so lange sie darauf vertrauten, dass die Verbindung ihrer Herzen nicht brach, so wusste auch Elladan. Liebevoll strich er eine ebenholzfarbene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Bruders, während ihre Lippen immer noch sanft auf einander lagen. Er spürte die zärtliche Hand auf seinem Rücken, die eine angenehme Wärme in ihm verursachte und langsam den eisigen Griff der Trauer um sein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte. In den ruhigen Berührungen und den sanften Liebkosungen fand er so viel Geborgenheit, Vertrauen und Trost, und wie als gingen diese Empfindungen durch die Nähe auf seinen Zwilling über, spürte Elladan, wie auch Elrohir immer ruhiger atmete und wie die Tränen allmählich ganz verebbten, als der ältere Zwilling nun seine Hand leicht über die Seite des anderen tanzen ließ.

Zeit existierte plötzlich nicht mehr. Später hätte Elrohir nicht sagen können, wie lange dies weiterging – wie lange sie noch so eng umschlungen dort lagen. Nur langsam begannen sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander zu lösen und ein wenig bereute der jüngere Zwilling diesen Verlust der Nähe, der Geborgenheit. Doch sein Herz schlug nun ruhig, so wie sein Atem regelmäßig ging, die Tränen auf seinen Wangen waren getrocknet und ließen nur die Ahnung einer leicht salzigen Spur auf seiner Haut zurück, als er seine Lider wieder öffnete und in die grauen Augen seines Bruders sah, die seinen eigenen so gleich waren. Schläfrigkeit überfiel ihn plötzlich und er spürte, wie sich sein Körper nach dem süßen Vergessen und der Ruhe des Tiefschlafs sehnte, der ihm so lange schon verwehrt geblieben war. Ein Lächeln fand den Weg auf sein Gesicht, zwar zögernd und schwach, doch war es da – etwas, das ihm in der letzten Zeit fast fremd geworden war. Es fühlte sich schön an. 

Auch Elladan lächelte leicht, als er spürte, wie ein neues Vertrauen in ihm wuchs – die Gewissheit, dass sie immer aneinander festhalten konnten, ganz gleich wie dunkel die Welt um sie herum wurde, welche Schatten sich über sie legten. Wie ein Anker, der ein Schiff auf stürmischer See vor dem Untergang bewahrte, war ihre Liebe. Allmählich drifteten sie Arm in Arm in einen ruhigen Schlaf, und kein Alptraum trübte ihre Ruhe, denn sie spürten, wie die zwei Hälften wie zusammen geschmiedet eins waren – ganz.

Für immer.

ENDE 


End file.
